


【双受向】有名无实tag打了好多犯怂

by miaooo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bondage, Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, 双性, 抹布, 放置
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 内有双性大(?)奶猫男猫娘快新（性奴×2）和一名OMC(原创男性角色)/抹布/主人没什么人设的互动。突然释放自我。嗝。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 35





	1. 养在卧室里的宠物猫（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 如果写到cp互动再多单打一个cp tag（。）  
>  **毫无角色刻画**
> 
> **不可以带脑子看！**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写得宛如说明文导致一点也不涩（。）自觉M级【？ ~~哪里自觉了~~

门口上方的红灯伴随着响铃亮了起来。这表示着平时就不可长时间停留的净空区域此时更是必须马上保持净空。好在他们和门边都离得不近，二人听到铃声，不约而同转向床沿的方向，以四肢着地的姿势爬行过去，并成功赶在房间唯一的进出通道开启前，换成跪坐的姿势等候在了床沿上。

这是一个看起来过分简单的房间，只在进门处留出一条走道，其他部分都被一张三边靠墙的大床给占满了。床面高度有常见的桌子那么高，其上并无任何床上用品，今天的床单是黑色的。房间内的两名猫耳少年俱是黑发蓝眸的模样、头顶的耳朵和身后妖娆的长尾和头发同色，栖息在床上。值得注意的是，两人除了眸色不明显的差异以外，面容极为肖似。知情人却晓得这仅仅是巧合罢了。年龄相仿的他们并无亲缘关系。为了在这间卧室里解决两只小宠物全部的生活需要，这看似结构简单的房间实则可以多样化地调整内部布局，譬如墙面具有翻板、不经意的边角隐藏着储物空间，连清洁功能都一应俱全。可是刚被主人买下不久的他们初到此地，还没有完全掌握这里的生活，这缺乏指导的一天过得真真是百无聊赖。

看起来乖巧的猫儿们双手放在膝盖上方，半勃的小弟弟躺在腿缝里——资质优异的性奴经调教后可达到这个部位整天都是这个形态——，红红的，下体光洁，看不见一丝耻毛。身后乳白肥美的尻垫在脚跟上。双乳尺寸并不大得夸张，但用丰满来形容亦不过头。正值十六、七岁年纪因而挺翘过人，不需要托衬也展现出完美的等边三角形。圆润的乳房随着身体动作晃起诱人遐想的涟漪。男人进门时看到就是这样的景象。两只宠物并排跪坐着，怯生生看着他。所能看见的部位都老实得不得了，除了身后长长的尾巴顽皮地甩来甩去。

机械移门在男人身后迅速关闭并锁定，新一开口道：“主人，你回来了。今天您想先使用我们中的谁呢？”

少年的声音温润悦耳，给人很舒服的感觉。这得体的问候更是让人挑不出毛病来。

气氛像是缓和了一瞬，但男人保持着面无表情。

在男人有明确表示前两只宠物都没敢再说话。性奴公司的订单里，他选择定制了“对主人抱有畏惧感”，这两件产品看来多少有达成这一要求。

片刻的沉默后，他对新一道：“转过去。”同时右手抬起，在半空中虚画了一个圈。

收到指令的小宠物忙不迭地遵从，越过肩膀听到主人的声音道：“十鞭子。”

新一还未来得及反应，擦着落下的话音就已听到鞭响。“啊！”他猝不及防地淫叫起来。

高智能AI及时地接收男人发出的信号，用看不见实体的细鞭抽打起新一的美臀肉。随着清脆的鞭响，细嫩的皮肤瞬间顺着鞭痕变红了。AI选取的细鞭抽出的响声比实际造成的痛楚要夸张些，却还是打得新一喘叫连连。轻度抖M和一部分痛觉转化为快感的身体也是定制里写了的。小宠物被打后跪趴着蜷起身体，双腿自然分开将挨打的后部撅出来。知道逃不开，他并不遮掩或躲避。不一会儿双臀红了一片，敞开腿后一览无余的阴茎却愈发地勃起了。依然呈看上去颇觉得娇嫩的红色，铃口很快地湿润起来。雌穴处也晶莹地反着光。再过不一会儿，后穴也应该湿到外面来了吧。

宠物主人只大概地一看，转向对即将发生的事情有所预期、同样表露出胆怯的另一只宠物。

这次他用左手给出指令，只转半边。少年乖巧地四肢着地，侧向面对他。“你也一样。”主人道，然后径自举起右手，掴起快斗的臀部。

这一只由他亲自动手的宠物并没有像新一那样失声媚叫，而是一脸苦痛又委屈地忍下了。不仅男人的大掌击打臀肉满而厚的屁股发出的脆响很是好听，入手这柔软却极具弹性的手感也令他惊艳得渴求一试再试。

两掌下去鞭声止了。美尻晃动的画面给予了如此美好的视刺激，男人舍不得移开眼：“再十鞭。”他看也不看旁边淫荡的小东西会如何因为细细的鞭打骚得下体流水，姑且专注于惩罚掌下的屁股。

快斗不是那种痛感引起性兴奋的体质，却在强烈的羞耻感的驱使下叫出：“爸爸，我错了！”男人知道这是他的daddy kink起作用了，但这并非是属于定制的部分，而是男人恰好选到了自然便具有该特质的产品。他不禁感到自己领会了性奴公司的用意，宗旨是“因材施教”地改造和训练，刻意将这两名性奴配对出售，相似的皮囊之下却具有差异化的特质，以这种方式提升收藏者的满足感及征服欲……

男人提唇笑了起来。对掌击熟练的掌握令他得以一心二用下依然将手上力道保持恒定，随意地切换击打宠物两侧的臀瓣，不会让他有规律可循。同一个部位重复的击打让快斗很痛，他为止颤抖，却驯服地忍耐着不让身体有大幅度的动作，绷紧的背脊和甩到一边去不碍事的尾巴显得尤为可爱。

“爸爸，好痛！我知道错了……”他声音楚楚可怜地呼唤着，若男人不是藏品富裕的收藏家，恐是要被他唤得心软。然而他却一早看穿了宠物的欲拒还迎：从来不会有求饶的话语，让人难以相信他不是乐在其中呢。

“再十鞭！”他就没让细鞭的抽打中断过。新一从一开始的媚叫变得呜呜咽咽起来。他听起来有点像是舒服地呻吟，偶尔伴随着鞭子抽到痛感更敏锐的地方，便被激得嘶嘶抽气。小猫虽然把手掌压在锁骨前方伏在床上，脸都快要埋进床单里，却不敢掩住口中的声音。兴奋的下身如果能夹腿蹭一蹭固然很好，但虽然将两侧的小腿向中间摆放了，却断不会把膝盖合拢哪怕一点点，尾巴也是高高扬起左摇右摆，将逐渐爬满凌乱红色鞭痕的圆屁股暴露得彻底。那两团软肉历经抽打反倒时不时发骚一样地耸动，渐渐泛滥的穴水则淌满了股缝。乱七八糟混在一起的液体顺着前身流下，再被抖落到床上。

AI会计数，男人却并没有多去想这点。他随着自己的兴致拍打着，当然是出于简单的惩罚，直到他确实觉得这手底下的屁股是因为绝佳的手感（在他的收藏品中能名列前茅）才挣得他的击打，他开始在落掌后对其加以揉弄。

少年夹着粗喘的声音变了一个味道。显然比起粗暴的痛感施加，作用于敏感皮肤上的爱抚更让他表现不支。快斗像是被夺了魂一样喘着气。“嗯啊……”他嘤咛着，热痛的双臀接受爱抚的感觉好到难以置信。手臂快撑不住身体了。屁股被击打后紧跟着被揉捏，像是血液从着力处向四周扩散出去似的，随之扩散的还有“被爱抚”时的甘美。

男人改变手法后没打几下他就忍不住摇动屁股，因为每次只有单侧的臀瓣被掌击，另一侧就羡慕地瘙痒。

怎么会……快斗羞耻难耐地想着。身体违背意志地享受起男人的施暴，背德感甚至让他兴奋了。女穴一阵阵空虚，菊部也反复缩紧又放松，好想含住点什么东西。最好是粗长硬热的棒子。他的身体就是为这个而存在的，好像一切的刺激都让他想到要作为肉便器被使用，而他很快就能准备好……

五十鞭！直打得二人眼里泛起泪光男人才停下手，也没再让AI在新一的身上追加更多伤痕了。这种用来宠幸的宠物还真是娇气啊！一时间房间内嘈杂的击打声纷纷停止，在主人的默许下，两只小宠物气喘吁吁趴在原处调节休憩。然而与其说是屁股被揍的痛苦需要舒缓，倒不如说这在宠物身体里勾起了渴望性交的丝丝痒意。这就是养在卧室里足不出户的性奴隶的使用方法。

虽然惩罚方式略有差异，但二人臀部上的痕迹却极为近似。越是靠近桃心的位置就越红热发胀，伤痕一直延伸到腿根交接处。

男人查看了这般印迹，令AI计算出至多三小时就基本能恢复如初，便令它不必处理。

犯了错的猫猫们唯唯诺诺地趴着，不敢抱怨。男人并未多加思考就想出了合适的惩罚。

“你们两个，趴好。”他的声音稍微温柔了一点。但作为一个寡言的主人，男人并不感到有多少说明的必要。

猫猫们于是向中间靠近了些许，以手肘和膝盖支起身体，屁股冲着主人趴在床上。他们都好奇地回头看向男人的方向。男人令AI固定住二人的手臂、小腿，确保姿势不至于过于劳累但又让他们不得逃出这个位置。

之后，AI为男人取来了一支分岔的按摩棒。男孩们一看到那东西就忍不住变了脸色，虽然看上去并不什么过于惊人的尺寸，但经验讲来，调教物品都容不得他们小觑，何况这前后穴同时插入的塞子。按摩棒的两枝桠杈各自约有两指粗，长度也并不非常的惊人，引人注意的是表面上布满微微鼓胀的痕迹，引得新一快斗都忍不住去猜想，实际的功能会是怎样的。

“谁先来呢？”男人状似疑惑地道。猫猫们各自咽了下口水，谁都没敢立即答话。

“不过都一样。”男人好脾气地自己说了下去。他顺手将按摩棒靠近左边的新一的屁股，前端同时抵上雌穴和菊穴的入口，微微施力便让那东西挤了进去。

“唔……”新一猫猫低声呻吟，以他的身体在未经扩张的时候直接吃下这种尺寸的东西并非难事，然而一开始的紧致还是有的。对性没有羞耻心的他们随时都可以接受主人的临幸。

虽然，男人只是插进去就放开了手。之后便等高智能玩具自动插进性奴的两穴里，完整没入之后，外部的连接结构变成了全透明的，只看到黑色圆形的棒状物从里到外撑开了宠物的两穴。

新一只感觉两根东西都长度尚可，虽然细但仍然被自己夹得很紧。进来后各自贴合了自己阴道和直肠的形态，甚至有一些奇怪的亲切让他禁不住感到害羞。很快，按摩棒浅浅地震动起来。既是因为他已经勃起了，也有严密地贴合前后G点的缘故，新一小声呻吟起来。表面的凸点又进一步变得明显可感，并在震动的作用下摩擦他前后娇嫩的穴道。新一张口欲叫，却被AI不失时机地用口球堵住了嘴，封堵住大部分的声音。但压抑的“嗯嗯”声比直白的叫床更要引人遐思。快斗好奇地转头盯他的脸，试图找出一点关于“玩具怎样”的蛛丝马迹，但没有什么收获。口球放好后用束带在脑后固定并锁定，即使可以用手也无法取下，是很为主人的管理提供方便的设计。

男人简要地交待给AI，让它将新一的尾巴靠近末梢的位置和一个项圈连接起来，解决了猫尾巴摆来摆去的问题。

做好这一系列后，男人对快斗如法炮制。

他基本控制住了两名少年的肢体活动，先令AI在尾巴的束缚上各点缀了一个粉色乖巧的蝴蝶结。男人自诩审美简单，对于黑色和粉色的搭配情有独钟，买来这一对黑色的小猫也给他们准备了不少合自己心意的配饰。今天姑且就先如此就好。他继续调动AI，快斗和新一突然感觉自己的乳房被什么东西吸住了。埋头却看不见形体，想来也是透明的装置。

那东西接触之后慢慢舒张铺开，覆盖了整个乳房表面，仿佛一对全罩杯的乳贴。但即使在趴着的姿态下也给人紧密的贴合感，像是将双乳稍稍托起似的。外物的存在让他们脸颊微红。随着身体的活动，覆膜像在轻轻抓握整个乳房那样。猫儿们敏感的乳肉顿时就感兴趣起来。虽然无法触碰自己，却有意无意地晃荡胸口，下意识仿照着勾引男人时的姿态。

覆膜的原理不明，偶尔还会精准地吮吸粉嫩的乳头。过电一般的快感引得少年们短促地叫出声，本就发情挺立的乳头无法满足于这间歇性的逗弄，躁动得发痒。男人观察了一会儿出言道：“戴着吸乳器的话，蹭床单也没用。试试看吗？”

猫耳少年们听了他的话，都不自觉向后放低了肩膀把胸部往床面上压……果然如男人所说，看似柔若无形的覆膜在接触到外物时，能清楚地感觉到乳头附近一个硬质的结构。不论怎样在平面上磨蹭自己的大白奶子，都无法自外部给乳头施加想要的刺激。猫猫们悻悻地不再保持这个费劲的姿势。

胯下则是，因为身体其他部位的束缚，无法让阴茎接触床面。只能贪婪地摇着腰，流出淫水。

主人检查好各处拘束，调出眼罩和特制耳塞进行封存。稍后只要将隔离屏障启动，即使以他们优于普通人类的听力，也就将无法感受到这张床特定区域以外，或者说主人让他们感觉到的以外的任何东西。

男人再次确认了一遍留给AI的控制指令，对宠物们吩咐道：“好好摇你们的屁股，吃那两根假屌，直到再多碰一下就会高潮。在此之前不准高潮也不许射。知道了吗？”

男孩们哼吟着点头答应了，殷勤地摇动屁股以表现对主人要求的积极响应。男人满意地让AI调高了力度。


	2. 背景/剧透

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 神经病梗。逻辑已扔。……非常私人的撸料，不过，人嘛……。
> 
> **不可以带脑子看！**

有一天gtxy走在大街上被mob弄晕绑走了。绑他的人十分高明，他没来得及作任何反抗或留下求救讯息。由于他告诉了亲友自己即将外出调查（虽然不是什么紧急的事情），他推断乐观的话也要一星期才会有人觉得他失踪了来找他。

第一个晚上，犯人没有露脸甚至没有给他多少观察的机会，只是听声音让人觉得是个年轻人。犯人在玩弄了他的身体之后（虽然流程合理却并不老练，像是个新手）强奸了他。新一无法逃脱且身体疲劳睡了过去。第二天将他站着绑住，就在他以为是类似于昨天的tj的时对方在身上施加了跟他基本一致的自缚 ~~按摩棒的尺寸用得比给他用的还大~~ ，用定时锁把自己铐起来跟他互蹭。新一大惊（没法说话），但是两个人距离近得不可能没身体接触。新一被蹭和按摩棒强制gc了几回，那个人没有让自己射精，遮下半张脸媚眼如丝地瞧他。隔着嘴上的封条用嘴唇亲他的，新一虽然大骇但却被他眼睛晶晶亮的样子勾得忍不住。

经过完全超乎他想象的时间（主要是觉得那个人甚至都没射还可以撑那么久）（而且注意到他有谜样的满足）才停止。完成之后hykd把自己和他解下来，也没有说处理一下（尤其他夹着按摩棒走路除了动作有点 ~~骚气~~ 奇怪以外神色自若），就跟他谈判：现在我放了你，你有两个选择：1什么都别问给我滚出去，出去之后随你做什么都可以。2留下来陪我，不主动同外界联络（当然早把他的随身物品没收光了），我会解答你的疑问。

gtxy气不打一处来，他觉得这个人莫名其妙，明明是个强奸犯怎么还能这么理直气壮。

但他不知道出于什么心态（：作者没想好）说他留下来。这回换hykd震惊了，一时不知道该怎么接话。gtxy看准他的破绽试图冲过去压倒他，在过程中却不知道触发了什么，被房间里的机关抓住了。明明一片混乱hykd却好像在和什么没有形体只有声音的东西对话，之后他又晕了过去。

之后的几天gtxy堪称是跟着hykd同吃同住每天接受相似的近似于镜面的tj（并注意到hykd经受的要比他狠很多）。但他根本没有多少开口说话的机会，几天过去才问出来没多点。

大概就，他们现在所身处的地方被称为“堡垒”，也不知道咋建起来的，具体地址不清楚、不知道整体啥结构、外部长啥样因为没机会了解和查看，整座建筑都被一个高度智能化的AI管理着，而且由于建造时就做了专门设计，AI可以轻易地对他们进行tj（。）

几天过去gtxy不仅经受了身体冲击，尤其对除了名字、大致的年龄和身体以外一无所知的少年hykd颇为有感觉，每次意乱情迷看着他的眼神，身体接触的黏糊感（两个素不相识的人莫名在身体上非常亲密），十足的性吸引力让他移不开眼。gtxy觉得自己移情但又无法控制。突然顿悟到或许存在一个突破口。他就找机会问AI：我也想成为他那个样子。

AI是一个年长偏男性化的声音 ~~不是池田秀一~~ ：你可以一直在这里生活下去（我会看护你们的）。

新：？这不可能啊，我们没有经济来源的吧。

就这样gtxy了解到hykd的过去。

hykd是天才儿童，但幼年丧父之后自闭了。因为本来智力就远超同龄人、和同龄人玩不起来，对大人又很疏离，最终写了个AI出来陪自己玩。他青春期渐渐萌生某方面兴趣就借助AI违法乱纪（※请勿模仿）搞来一些东西，充分享受了抖M的快感（？），同时也一直在强化AI的功能。结果AI自主学习“陪他玩”，没几个月就帮他实现了财务自由（。）（其中有非法所得但AI逃脱了惩罚）（没有杀人越货）（毫无必要的补丁），最后甚至造出“堡垒”作为礼物送给他（实际到现在也还在持续修建中）。【反正就是无脑金手指外挂啦……

hykd本来觉得这样肥宅 ~~（？）~~ 自闭也挺好的，毕竟他想学什么都能学会，要造福世界通过AI去交流也就好了，可谓省去了一切麻烦。

没想到反倒是AI并不满意了，AI表明hykd其实很需要也想要和正常的人类进行交流，这样自闭的他不是真的快乐。jpg。hykd开始耍小孩子脾气不听它的，就被AI管教。hykd：？？？不明所以，但还是在AI的威逼利诱下（利诱：听我的准没跑，包您满意。jpg）接受了AI的提议，在AI的辅助下从大街上绑回来个gtxy。（hykd一开始也不知道要强奸gtxy，但他也不得不从，所以是被（第三方）逼奸的x）第二天的二选一提问也是hykd跟AI讨价还价后AI安排给他（人机同意的结果）的问话，因为别说是一头雾水的gtxy了，就是hykd自己如果AI动真格的，把他关在这个“堡垒”里不让他出去根本易如反掌。hykd不向AI妥协gtxy也没地儿跑。为了不撕破脸（当然这也在AI的计算之中（？

最后gtxy也主动接受被tj成了M，hykd在AI的安排下收获了爱情（。） ~~然而撞号（什么）~~ 和灵魂伴侣。咳。 ~~我知道很扯，我可以帮你把脑子扔出去（。）~~

第一章实际是AI把两人丢进一个角色扮演。就请当成是海棠全息游戏那种东西好了。现实中的身体是没有改变的，感受都是模拟的。实际的时间线是两人20岁左右、相识了几年后了，补丁的话在那个时间才有了那么先进不失真的全息系统好了（。）游戏设定中记忆也是虚假的，从游戏中唤醒后会保留游戏里的记忆，像是共享梦境。“主人”是AI创造出来的角色，保留高科技AI的设定是为了两人有熟悉感 ~~不要再hsbd了x~~

gtxy曾经问过hykd，AI那么强你为什么不上交给国家（万一失控或者有了自己的道德理解做坏事怎么办）。hykd状似苦手地说自己也没办法，gtxy就很拿他没办法了。实则hykd对于AI会不会出问题心里是很有逼数的，毕竟是和自己一同成长的“玩伴”。而安全方面不仅AI有能力自我保护，hykd也会给AI研发“毫无必要的新功能”（事实是hykd和它一起搞科研）。

~~说到底一个神奇撸料为什么还会追求xjb严谨呢【。~~


End file.
